El nacimiento de un pirata
by Ghostpen94
Summary: "No esperes un trato preferencial solo porque eres mi hermano, a partir de hoy eres solo un tripulante más y si osas robar algo, te cortaré las manos". Arthur comienza su primera aventura para volverse pirata siendo solo un novato en el barco de Scott, pero no todo será tan fácil como cree y pronto decide demostrar su valía al buscar el tesoro perdido de Roma.
1. Chapter 1

Sus pasitos inseguros lo guiaron lentamente hacia la playa mientras el viento despeinaba sus cabellos dorados. Sus pies se hundían en la arena, pero eso no lo detuvo, quería saber qué era eso que se escuchaba a lo lejos. Scott le había dicho que era el "mar" y él quería verlo, quería tocarlo. Sus pequeños ojos verdes se iluminaron al tenerlo enfrente, grande, majestuoso y misterioso, extendiéndose más allá del horizonte.

El pequeño Arthur Kirkland siguió caminando, decidido a acercarse más. El sol se hallaba oculto entre las nubes y el océano rugía embravecido pero él no tenía miedo pues ya tenía la apariencia de un niño de 3 años, ya era un niño grande. El rubio se acercó más, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

Sus pies descalzos tocaron la arena húmeda, estaba fría. Rápidamente el agua salada cubrió sus pies y Arthur sonrió. Su madre le había contado historias de ese mundo bajo el agua, lleno de criaturas fascinantes. Su curiosidad lo empujó a acercarse hasta mojar los bordes de su ropón. El agua estaba fría pero se acostumbró después de un rato, todo era hermoso y el pequeño no cabía en sí de felicidad. Entonces… ocurrió.

Una ola enorme revolcó al niño, tirándolo de espaldas. El agua entró por su boca, haciendo que empezara a ahogarse. El mar había atrapado a su presa y no lo dejaría huir. El agua salada lo jaló al interior de la ola, tirando del menor como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. Arthur se ahogaba, iba a morir. Durante esos angustiosos segundos, lo caló un miedo mayor a cualquier otro que hubiera conocido en su corta vida y justo cuando la negrura del mar se lo tragó… despertó.

Arthur se sentó de golpe, respirando entrecortadamente mientras el sudor frío bajaba por su frente. Un horrible escalofrío le recorrió la espalda mientras trataba de calmarse. Fue solo un sueño… no… un recuerdo, uno de sus primeros recuerdos en la vida. Todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro, aunque podía escuchar la acompasada respiración de su hermano a su lado. Scott dormía profundamente, ajeno a lo que sentía el rubio.

El menor se levantó de la cama y caminó descalzo hacia un barril lleno de agua fresca. Se mojó la cara, tratando de olvidar su fatídico primer encuentro con el mar. Su reflejo le devolvió la mirada desde el espejo de agua. Él ya no tenía la apariencia de un niño de 3 años, ahora era todo un adolescente de 13 años con sus 200 años bien cumplidos.

-¿Y ahora que haces despierto, conejo?-preguntó una voz irritada que lo sobresaltó haciendo que casi tirara el barril con agua. El escocés se había despertado y había encendido una vela para poder ver a su hermano. Scott aparentaba 17 años- ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es?

-Ni idea, es solo que tuve un mal sueño-comentó el rubio regresando a la cama antes de observar el techo de madera, pensativo-bueno, más que un mal sueño, fue un recuerdo… ¿recuerdas ese día en que me escapé y terminé en el mar?

-¡¿Cómo olvidarlo?! En esos tiempos no podía ni dormir porque inmediatamente buscabas una forma de matarte-gruñó el pelirrojo soltándole un golpe a su hermano- pasé 50 malditos años durmiendo siestas de solo una hora. Y ese día en particular creí que era tu fin.

-Sí… tú me sacaste cuando estaba a punto de ahogarme-murmuró el menor con una leve sonrisa al recordar la cara de furia que tenía el escocés cuando lo rescató de las furiosas aguas. Estaba tan rojo como su cabello.

-Eres un idiota, el más grande que jamás ha existido-dijo Scott molesto pero por dentro sentía un gran alivio al haberlo podido sacar vivo del agua. El pequeño había tragado mucha agua y estaba sumamente pálido. El solo recordarlo estrujaba su corazón dolorosamente- ¡Maldito estúpido!-le soltó un fuerte golpe al inglés, tirándolo de la cama.

-¡Ay! ¡No es mi culpa que te hayas quedado dormido y haya podido escapar!-se quejó Arthur mientras se levantaba del suelo. El escocés se limitó a gruñir un par de groserías por lo bajo mientras se acomodaba en la cama, dándole la espalda.

-Ya déjame dormir-murmuró el mayor cubriéndose bien con la cobija-En unas horas tengo que levantarme para preparar mi barco y mi tripulación. Zarparemos al amanecer…

-Ah sí…-Inglaterra había olvidado por completo que su hermano se iría y una emoción lo embargó- Prometiste que cuando fuera mayor me llevarías contigo. Debes cumplirlo, Scott.

-No, todavía eres un mocoso-Escocia se maldijo mentalmente por haberle hecho esa promesa a su molesto hermano cuando éste se aferró llorando a su pierna para no dejarlo marchar. En ese entonces el rubio aparentaba los 5 años y acababa de cumplir 50 años de existencia.

 _-¡No quiero que te vayas! ¡No me dejes con ellos!-las lágrimas recorrían las redondeadas mejillas del inglés mientras sus bracitos se aferraban con fuerza a la pierna del mayor- ¡Llévame contigo!_

 _-Cuando seas mayor te llevaré, ahora eres un pequeño y los niños no pueden ir en barcos, además tú le tienes miedo al mar-dijo Scott tratando de separarse del infante que estaba agarrado a él como garrapata. Era gracioso ver a un chico de 13 años forcejeando con un niño de 5-¡Quédate con Francis!_

 _-¡No quiero!-lloriqueó el rubio hasta que unas suaves manos lo tomaron de la cintura y lo separaron del escocés. Francis le sonrió suavemente cuando sus miradas se encontraron y el más pequeño quedó cautivado por la apariencia delicada y femenina del francés de 10 años._

 _-No te preocupes, Scotty, yo lo cuidaré bien-dijo Francia con una sonrisa angelical haciendo que un sonrojo se instalara en las mejillas del mayor. Detrás de él se encontraba el rey Henry, hijo de William el conquistador- Ahora vete o perderás el barco._

 _-Ahm… si… bueno, te lo encargo-dijo Escocia desviando la mirada mientras sentía las orejas acaloradas- No dejes que se acerque al mar o se ahogará… y pues, cuídalo mucho-el pelirrojo salió huyendo rumbo al puerto mientras el francés ahogaba algunas risitas._

-¡No soy un mocoso!-la voz del inglés lo trajo de regreso al presente- ¡Tú tenías la apariencia de alguien de 13 años cuando fuiste a tu primer viaje!

-Bien, si tanto quieres ir, te llevaré-cedió finalmente el mayor con un suspiro. Arthur no pudo evitar sonreír, victorioso- Pero te lo digo ahora para que después no lloriquees, una vez que subas a mi barco, ya no hay vuelta atrás ¿entendido?

-Sí… capitán-dijo el rubio con una amplia sonrisa. No podía creerlo, por fin estaría en un barco, en uno real, no como los barquitos pesqueros que solía navegar a escondidas. Era tanta su euforia que no sería capaz de dormir de nuevo.

* * *

El sol comenzó a asomarse tímidamente en el horizonte y uno de sus rayos golpeó suavemente la cara del inglés que se había quedado dormido sin darse cuenta. Arthur se despertó lentamente y se frotó los ojos antes de abrirlos descubriendo que estaba solo en la habitación.

-¡Ese bastardo!-exclamó antes de levantarse de la cama de un salto para comenzar a vestirse. El maldito escocés se había despertado y lo había dejado. Rápidamente se calzó las botas y tomó sus pocas pertenencias antes de salir corriendo rumbo al puerto. Esperaba no llegar muy tarde.

-¡Terminen de subir la mercancía, malditas cucarachas!-gritó Scott mientras sus hombres subían cajas llenas de especias, plantas exóticas y animales raros- ¡Ya amaneció y quiero este barco en mar abierto antes de que los lance por la borda!- Arthur llegó corriendo y subió al barco con una sonrisa muy amplia- Vaya, miren quién decidió aparecer ¿tuviste un buen sueño, conejo?

-Maldito, no me despertaste ¿pensabas dejarme?-la sonrisa desapareció de su boca mientras fulminaba al mayor quien le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

-La verdad sí, pero supongo que eres una plaga de la que nunca podré librarme-el pelirrojo revisó que todas las cajas estuvieran aseguradas antes de ordenar que elevaran el ancla y prepararan las velas- Ven a mi camarote, conejo, debemos hablar.

Los dos Kirkland caminaron al camarote del mayor mientras el barco comenzaba a moverse rumbo al mar. Arthur observó emocionado el interior del camarote privado de su hermano. Tenía una hamaca al fondo junto a varias cajas que contenían ropa, objetos personales y algunas monedas de oro, plata y joyas. Varias espadas estaban colgadas en la pared junto con la bandera escocesa. Un escritorio de madera lleno de mapas y velas se encontraba en el centro de la habitación rodeado por varias sillas.

-Bien, entonces era en serio que querías venir-comentó Escocia sentándose en la silla más grande y mirando al menor con sus penetrantes ojos verdes- Bien, entonces lo mejor será establecer las reglas ahora que ya no puedes echarte para atrás. Número uno, no esperes un trato preferencial solo porque eres mi hermano, a partir de hoy eres solo un tripulante más. Número dos, al ser un novato, dormirás en la cubierta y obedecerás a los tripulantes de mayor rango que tú. Número tres, el botín se divide en partes iguales así, ni siquiera yo obtengo más que todos. Número cuatro, si osas robar algo, te cortaré las manos, hablo en serio. Y número cinco, harás todo lo que yo te diga específicamente cuando yo te lo diga o regresarás a Inglaterra nadando y sé que no sabes nadar…

El rubio no pudo evitar tragar saliva al escuchar cada una de las reglas y asintió, nervioso y algo asustado, pero no lo demostró. A partir de ese día sería un pirata y no solo cumpliría con las expectativas de su hermano, sino que las superaría. El pelirrojo le hizo una seña para que saliera del camarote.

-Así que tú eres Arthur-lo llamó una voz desde el timón. Era el maestre, mano derecha de Scott y segundo al mando. El hombre era alto y fornido, con cabello rubio y piel tostada por el sol. Sus opacos ojos azul grisáceo recorrieron al menor de los pies a la cabeza deteniéndose en sus cejas- Sí, definitivamente el hermanito del capitán, soy Alfred Tartleton, bienvenido al _Curse of the sea_.

-Hello Alfred-dijo el inglés con una amplia sonrisa mientras estrechaba su mano. Era el inicio de su primera aventura.

* * *

Hola a todos, aquí Ghostpen94 con un nuevo fic que ya tenía ganas de escribir desde hace mucho. Siempre quise escribir un fic con Arthur como el protagonista y no como el villano cofcofAires de libertadcofcof pero no sabía de qué hacerlo y un día, mientras barría el patio trasero de mi casa me sentí como novato en un barco pirata ¡¿para que barrer el patio si siempre se llena de hojas por el árbol?! y de ahí pasé a ¡¿Para qué limpiar la cubierta del barco si siempre se moja?! Entonces se me ocurrió hacer un fic de Arthur, no como capitán, sino como un simple novato, el pequeño Inglaterra aprendiendo a ser pirata del mejor cofcofEscociacofcof.

Espero que les haya gustado mi idea y no olviden comentar!


	2. Chapter 2

-Así que tú eres Arthur-lo llamó una voz desde el timón. Era el maestre, mano derecha de Scott y segundo al mando. El hombre era alto y fornido, con cabello rubio y piel tostada por el sol. Sus opacos ojos azul grisáceo recorrieron al menor de los pies a la cabeza deteniéndose en sus cejas- Sí, definitivamente el hermanito del capitán, soy Alfred Tartleton, bienvenido al _Curse of the sea_.

-Hello Alfred-dijo el inglés con una amplia sonrisa mientras estrechaba su mano. Era el inicio de su primera aventura-Así que… ¿cuál es mi primera misión?-preguntó emocionado y deseoso de empezar. Alfred rió ante el entusiasmo del menor pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Scott salió a la cubierta.

-Muy bien, sacos de inmundicia, es momento de trabajar-anunció el pelirrojo llamando la atención de toda la tripulación- Peter y David se encargaran de hacer el conteo de la mercancía-sus ojos verdes cayeron sobre dos hombres mal encarados que asintieron- si roban algo o falta algo en los cofres, les arrancaré los ojos ¿entendido?-un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de ambos antes de que asintieran.

-¿Scott realmente ha cumplido alguna de sus amenazas?-le preguntó el menor de los Kirkland a Alfred en un susurro mientras su hermano seguía repartiendo el trabajo. El hombre asintió y la joven nación se estremeció- ¿Qué pasó?

-Hace años uno de nuestros compañeros, Bruce, robó un diamante de uno de los cofres-le respondió el rubio de ojos grises entre murmullos- el capitán lo descubrió cuando intentó venderlo en uno de los puertos donde atracamos… le cortó una mano en el acto y le hubiera cortado la otra si no hubiera escapado-Inglaterra no pudo evitar tragar con dificultad al escucharlo.

-¡Arthur!-el escocés lo llamó y el rubio se estremeció nuevamente- Ayudarás a Alfred a comprobar que los cañones y la pólvora estén en buen estado y en su lugar, no confió en los cargadores del puerto. Si una pequeña bolsa de pólvora está fuera de su lugar, podríamos estallar en pedazos.

El menor asintió y el maestre lo guió por la cubierta para revisar que los cañones estuvieran asegurados. Para ser su primer trabajo, fue algo bastante fácil, pero era de esperarse ya que acababan de salir de puerto, la cubierta estaba impecable al igual que el resto del barco. Después de revisar los cañones, bajaron a la bodega para revisar las balas y los barriles de pólvora.

-Eres bastante joven para estar en un barco pirata ¿sabes?-comentó Alfred mientras contaba las balas de cañón y anotaba el número en un papel. El barco se movía suavemente al ritmo de las olas- A tu edad yo trabajaba en el puerto de Southampton en la pescadería de mi padre.

-¿Y cómo fue que terminaste siendo un pirata?-preguntó el menor mientras verificaba que las bolsas y los barriles de pólvora no tuvieran fugas. El más alto soltó un suspiro y miró por la ventana. El océano se extendía, grande y majestuoso, más allá de lo que alcanzaba la vista.

-Me volví pirata para sobrevivir-comentó el humano con una sonrisa nostálgica- Cuando cumplí 15 años, acompañé a mi padre a un viaje de pesca y algunos piratas nos atacaron. Se llevaron todos los pescados que habíamos atrapado, lo cual fue una pena porque habíamos tenido un gran día. Se llevaron los pocos objetos de valor que teníamos como el anillo de plata de mi padre y el reloj de oro que había pertenecido a mi madre.

-Oh lo siento, no debes contarme si no quieres-comentó la joven nación algo preocupado por haber herido los sentimientos de su compañero pero el mortal negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia al asunto.

-No importa, mi madre murió cuando nací…-Alfred suspiró y le hizo señas al más bajo para que subieran- Se llevaron todo, incluso el barco y nos tomaron prisioneros. Cuando descubrieron que no teníamos más familia y por lo tanto no podían pedir dinero como rescate por nuestras vidas, nos dijeron que nos uniéramos a su tripulación o moriríamos.

-Oh vaya…-el rubio de ojos verdes se mordió el labio inferior mientras se sentaba en la cubierta a la sombra del mástil. Alfred se sentó a su lado y volvió a ver el horizonte con un suspiro- ¿Y qué pasó?

-Aceptamos, pero mi padre estaba enfermo y no aguantó la vida de pirata-comentó el más alto con una triste sonrisa-Estuve en ese barco durante tres años, traté de huir en muchas ocasiones pero nada dio resultado. Finalmente, cuando acababa de cumplir los 18 años, se desató una batalla entre el barco en el que iba y otro barco pirata.

-Oh, lamento lo de tu padre- Arthur se sentía triste por escuchar esa historia pero pronto la curiosidad reemplazó esa tristeza haciendo que el menor se inclinara para escuchar mejor- ¿Y qué pasó?

-Fue una batalla impresionante-comentó Alfred con una leve sonrisa- nunca vi semejante dominio de la espada entre dos personas. Mi capitán y el capitán de la otra nave luchaban a muerte. Nadie ganó pero en cuanto pude, me cambié de barco porque el otro capitán me inspiró más confianza, además, hablaba un inglés muy raro pero lo suficiente para que yo lo entendiera.

-¿Quién era?-preguntó el menor emocionado. Podía imaginarlo todo en su cabeza: los dos barcos lanzando balas de un lado al otro, los dos piratas misteriosos luchando en la cubierta mientras el mar ruge con fuerza a su alrededor y los truenos rasgan el cielo. Un momento épico.

-Scott Kirkland-respondió el hombre de ojos grises para sorpresa del más bajo- Tu hermano es el único hombre lo suficientemente loco como para retar de frente al Holandés Volador…

-¡¿ESTABAS EN EL HOLANDÉS VOLADOR?!-el rubio de ojos verdes no pudo evitar gritar de la sorpresa. Había escuchado leyendas de ese barco espectral. Se decía que era un barco fantasma, siempre acompañado de niebla y con una tripulación de muertos vivientes. Según las leyendas, su capitán tenía más de 500 años y que había salido de lo más profundo del infierno.

-Arthur, no grites-el mortal miró a su alrededor preocupado pero nadie les prestaba atención- Así es, estuve tres años en el Holandés Volador y puedo decirte que la mayoría de los mitos son falsos. No es un barco fantasma, aunque extrañamente siempre parece estar rodeado por niebla, muchos dicen que el capitán pone un extraño polvo en la cubierta que hace reacción con el agua.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Y qué más?-Arthur estaba fuera de sí, completamente emocionado mientras sacudía el brazo del hombre- ¡¿Scott luchó contra él?! ¡¿Con este barco?! ¡¿Cómo salieron vivos?!- las preguntas fluían de los labios del inglés como si fuera una cascada.

-Uhm… pues la tripulación es una común, dejando de lado que son asombrosamente sanguinarios-comentó el más alto tratando de recordar- y el capitán era un joven de 19 años de parado cabello rubio-rió levemente al ver la emoción de la nación- Si, Scott luchó contra él, fue la batalla de espadas más asombrosa que he visto en mi vida. Se movían tan rápido y con tanta habilidad que cualquier otro ya habría muerto.

-¡¿Y cómo escaparon de semejante pelea?!-preguntó el rubio de ojos verdes tan ávido de respuestas que casi daba saltos en su lugar- ¡¿Se han vuelto a enfrentar?!

-La batalla no fue en este barco, fue en uno más pequeño que se llamaba "The glory of Alba"-comentó el mortal entrecerrando los ojos para recordar- Ese día los escoceses habían abordado el Holandés Volador y habían comenzado a atacar. Creo que no habían esperado una resistencia tan fiera porque la batalla estaba muy pareja- las palabras del hombre pintaron la escena en la mente de Arthur con tanta claridad como si hubiera estado ahí.

 _El sonido de las olas era ensordecedor, solo cortado por los impactos de las espadas en la cubierta. Scott acababa de abordar el legendario Holandés Volador. Estaba seguro que sería el primero en vencer al fantasmagórico capitán y se adueñaría de la nave fácilmente._

 _Pero estaba equivocado, un par de pasos autoritarios se acercaron a él lentamente. El capitán del misterioso navío era alto, su cabello rubio estaba parado en pico y traía una espada en la mano. El pelirrojo sonrió mientras sacaba su espada. Ambos se miraron a los ojos por un momento antes de atacar. El primer impacto fue atronador, ambas espadas sacaron chispas al encontrarse tan bruscamente._

 _Vincent Vanderhoeven retrocedió un paso solo para lanzar su segunda estocada directo al abdomen del escocés. Scott retrocedió al sentir el filo cortando su camisa y lanzó una rápida estocada con un ágil movimiento de muñeca. La punta de la espada cortó el hombro del holandés. Una sonrisa cruel cruzó la boca de Escocia antes de que una violenta estocada le hiciera un corte en la mejilla._

 _Holanda observó a su enemigo con los ojos brillando con furia. Nadie jamás había osado a atacar su barco, el pelirrojo era valiente, pero iba a morir. El océano rugía con violencia a su alrededor y la cubierta se estremecía cuando alguna de las balas enemigas chocaba contra el borde del navío. El Holandés Volador era más grande y por eso tenían más cañones, pero The glory of Alba era más rápido, permitiéndole esquivar algunas balas._

 _Ambos capitanes se atacaban con saña, era un duelo a muerte, pero si seguían así, el ganador también iba a morir pues ambos barcos estaban recibiendo grandes daños. Finalmente, Vincent bajó su arma y señaló el barco del escocés. Estaba tan dañado que parecía que no llegaría a tierra firme. Scott entendió la indirecta y emprendió la retirada. Fue un empate acordado entre ambos._

-The glory of Alba logró llevarnos a la bahía de Calais en Francia y ahí se desplomó-comentó Alfred con una triste sonrisa- Creo que a tu hermano realmente le gustaba ese barco. En los 10 años que llevo al servicio del capitán Kirkland, nunca he visto que logren hacer la revancha pero sé que él lo está esperando porque siente que perdió, después de todo, The glory of Alba ya no existe, en cambio, el Holandés Volador sigue ahí…

-Vaya, nunca lo hubiera creído… -dijo Arthur con una sonrisa emocionada cuando de pronto unas nubes grises los cubrieron y el mar se llenó de una extraña niebla.

-Llegó el momento-dijo Scott saliendo de su camarote y observó por su catalejo como se acercaba un barco fantasma- Es el momento de la venganza…

* * *

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios

tomato49: continuo!

Odoki: a mi también me gustan los fics con Escocia jeje

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar


	3. Chapter 3

-The glory of Alba logró llevarnos a la bahía de Calais en Francia y ahí se desplomó-comentó Alfred con una triste sonrisa- Creo que a tu hermano realmente le gustaba ese barco. En los 10 años que llevo al servicio del capitán Kirkland, nunca he visto que logren hacer la revancha pero sé que él lo está esperando porque siente que perdió, después de todo, The glory of Alba ya no existe, en cambio, el Holandés Volador sigue ahí…

-Vaya, nunca lo hubiera creído… -dijo Arthur con una sonrisa emocionada cuando de pronto unas nubes grises los cubrieron y el mar se llenó de una extraña niebla.

-Llegó el momento-dijo Scott saliendo de su camarote y observó por su catalejo como se acercaba un barco fantasma- Es el momento de la venganza…

El mar comenzaba a agitarse a la espera de la próxima batalla. Una terrible tormenta amenazaba con desatarse sobre los dos navíos. El pelirrojo observaba a su eterno enemigo con un brillo de locura en la mirada. Alfred dio la señal para que todos se dirigieran a sus puestos. La emoción carcomía los nervios de Arthur mientras se apresuraba a sujetar una espada.

La niebla cubría al Holandés Errante como un manto siniestro. Vincent caminaba por la cubierta dirigiéndose a la proa. Durante 10 años había estado pensando en ese odioso chico de cabellos rojos que casi lo vence y grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que no era un humano común.

Había sido España el que le había dicho la identidad de su misterioso enemigo. Alba, el demonio de los cabellos de fuego. Antonio también había tenido algunos enfrentamientos contra él pero no habían llegado a convertirse en enemigos. Para su desagradable sorpresa, Francis también se había enfrentado a él pero de manera amistosa. Él jamás podría considerar como amigo a alguien que atacó su buque insignia.

Se desató una lluvia cegadora mientras los truenos rasgaban el cielo. El viento aullaba salvajemente a la par del embravecido mar. La niebla que rodeaba al Holandés Volador se volvió más espesa conforme los dos navíos se acercaban. El rugido de las olas no logró callar el sonido de los cañones que cobraron vida a la señal del pelirrojo.

Las balas de cañón volaron a toda velocidad entre la niebla más no se escuchó ningún estruendo que indicara el impacto. El escocés, confundido, ordenó el segundo ataque cuando de pronto, el Holandés Errante surgió de las profundidades de una ola, embistiendo el estribor del Curse of the Sea.

La tripulación del Capitán Kirkland se tambaleó mientras el barco era abordado por la sanguinaria tripulación del barco fantasma. Alfred le dio una pistola a Arthur antes de lanzarse al ataque. El menor de los Kirkland ya había manejado armas antes, pero solo en prácticas, nunca en una batalla real. Los golpes de las espadas retumbaban como relámpagos, sacando chispas y suaves chirridos.

Pronto quedó patente la falta de experiencia del rubio de ojos verdes que no pudo evitar retroceder ante los embates del segundo al mando del barco fantasma. Vincent buscaba con la mirada la melena pelirroja del capitán escocés pero no lograba hallarla. Entonces, Arthur chocó contra él al esquivar una de las estocadas de su enemigo.

-¿Acaso quieres morir, mocoso?-gruñó el capitán holandés sujetando del cuello al menor. Justo en ese momento, un relámpago iluminó la cubierta del Curse of the Sea y las dos miradas verdes se encontraron. Inglaterra estaba asustado, pero aún así, lo miró con odio y desprecio. Era exactamente la misma mirada peligrosa que había visto en los ojos de Scott- Kirkland…

De pronto, un brillo cortó el aire y Vincent soltó al más bajo. El escocés le había hecho un profundo corte en el dorso de la mano. La sangre manchó el suelo mientras el capitán de la nave atacada se colocaba protectoramente frente a su hermano.

-¡Aléjate de él!-gruñó Escocia mostrando los dientes. La cruel mirada de un verde opaco del holandés pasó del pelirrojo al rubio menor y una maliciosa sonrisa apareció en sus labios- ¡Fuera de mi barco, maldito bastardo!

-Vaya, vaya…-el capitán de cabellos rojos le lanzó una rápida estocada para alejarlo del más joven. Era obvio que el rubio cejón era la debilidad del mayor de los Kirkland- Alba va a caer hoy…

El rubio de cabellos parados empujó la espada del capitán enemigo para lanzarle un golpe en la cara a Arthur. La nación más joven tan solo cerró los ojos pero el golpe nunca llegó, pues su hermano se había atravesado, recibiendo el golpe demoledor en el hombro.

-Bloody bastard!-exclamó Scott furioso y le lanzó un golpe desesperado que falló y el holandés aprovechó la falta de concentración ajena para derribarlo. Un trueno retumbó sobre sus cabezas y el capitán escocés cayó al suelo solo para recibir una patada en el estómago- maldito…

-¡Scott!-gritó Inglaterra horrorizado al ver que el cruel capitán del Holandés Volador volvía a patear al joven caído. El menor sacó entonces la pistola y le apuntó directo a la cabeza antes de jalar el gatillo. Desafortunadamente, no ocurrió nada pues la lluvia había mojado la pólvora. Vincent le dedicó una horrible mueca y lo sujetó por el cuello, levantándolo del suelo. La nación más joven comenzó a ahogarse lentamente.

-Stop!-gritó Alfred y el mortal se lanzó contra el capitán enemigo el cual tuvo que soltar al rubio para defenderse. Hubo un destello plateado y el segundo al mando cayó al suelo debido a un profundo corte en la pierna- Agh…

Escocia aprovechó la distracción ajena para ponerse de pie de un salto y hundió su espada en uno de los costados del holandés. Vincent soltó un gruñido de dolor y se olvidó de los otros contrincantes. Rápidamente sujetó el cuello del pelirrojo, estrellándolo contra el mástil.

-¿Cuáles son tus últimas palabras, Alba?-gruñó furioso mientras apretaba el cuello ajeno con más fuerza. Su mano libre sujetó la pierna de su enemigo tras detener una patada que iba directo a su costado herido- Dilas para que tu hermanito pueda ver cómo te asesino.

-Agh… ¡bésame el culo!-gruñó el capitán Kirkland antes de escupirle en la cara al joven de cabellos parados el cuál soltó la pierna de su adversario para darle un buen puñetazo en la cara. Sin embargo, Scott aprovechó que lo había liberado para patear con fuerza el costado lastimado del rubio- agh Coff… Coff…- el mayor de los Kirkland jadeó para recuperar el aliento.

-Juro que me las pagarás…-Vincent le dedicó una desagradable mueca antes de lanzarse sobre Arthur. El menor trató de defenderse pero no pudo evitar ser sometido por el enemigo, quien puso el filo de su espada contra su cuello- Dile adiós…

-¡No te atrevas!-explotó Escocia sintiendo como el miedo le calaba los huesos. Un extraño instinto de proteger a su hermano menor surgió de su pecho, inundando su garganta de gruñidos salvajes- ¡Te mataré con mis propias manos si le haces daño!

-¡Pues ven por mí!- Holanda le dedicó una última sonrisa maniática antes de hundir su espada en el costado del inglés. Arthur se desplomó en la cubierta, sangrando profusamente. El pelirrojo se lanzó contra el joven de cabellos parados con un rugido animal y le hizo un profundo rasguño en la frente como si hubiera querido arrancarle la cara- Agh… maldito seas… ¡Quemen el barco!

-Oh no… Arthur…- el furioso capitán Kirkland se arrodilló al lado de su hermanito, sujetándolo con fuerza- No me hagas esto, maldito idiota… -Alfred se arrastró hacia ellos y se quitó la camisa para detener el sangrado- Arthur… Please… stay with me… -el rubio miró los ojos llorosos de su hermano mayor una vez más antes de desmayarse.

* * *

Una fría brisa lo envolvió, despertándolo lentamente. El frío lo caló hasta los huesos, obligándolo a abrir los ojos. Se encontraba acostado en una cama algo incómoda. Una vela iluminaba débilmente la estancia. Ya no estaba en el barco, se encontraba en un hostal. La ventana de la habitación estaba abierta así que trató de ponerse de pie para cerrarla pero un horrible dolor en el costado se lo impidió.

-Agh… ¿qué pasó?-se preguntó Arthur antes de que todos los recuerdos lo golpearan. Lo habían herido gravemente, pero estaba vivo- ¿cómo es posible?-entonces un suave ronquido lo asustó. Sus ojos verdes registraron nuevamente el cuarto y halló a su hermano dormido al lado de su cama.

El escocés estaba sentado en el suelo y su cabeza se encontraba recargada en la cabecera. El menor lo examinó más de cerca notando unas horribles ojeras en su rostro que definitivamente se veía más pálido y delgado que de costumbre. La puerta se abrió con un suave chirrido y Alfred entró cojeando con una manzana en la mano.

-Veo que ya despertaste- el humano se sentó en la cama y le ofreció la fruta. El inglés la aceptó y comenzó a devorarla con hambre mientras preguntaba lo que había pasado- Pues perdimos. Quemaron el barco y el Holandés Errante nos disparó algunas balas de cañón como tiro de gracia. Solo sobrevivimos nosotros tres, aún no sé bien como. Solo recuerdo que el capitán pronunció unas palabras muy raras antes de que perdiera el conocimiento por la pérdida de sangre.

-¿Unas palabras muy raras?-la joven nación observó al pelirrojo dormido y suspiró. Scott no era muy bueno con los hechizos antiguos, recordaba vagamente a su madre, Britania, enseñándole palabras extrañas al escocés. Nunca habría creído que él las usaría-¿Y dónde estamos?

-Estamos en Francia-comentó el mortal con una leve sonrisa- Creo que tu hermano nos arrastró desde la bahía hasta este hostal y vendó nuestras heridas. Yo recuperé el conocimiento hace cuatro días y lo vi recitando esas palabras extrañas en tu lecho cada noche. Creo que eran rezos en otro idioma.

Arthur no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Scott se había preocupado tanto por él como para rezar? Eso significaba que realmente había tenido un pie en la tumba. Volvió a observar al joven durmiente y no pudo evitar sonreír, conmovido. Debía aprovechar esta calma porque seguramente se pondría furioso al despertar, había vuelto a perder contra el Holandés Errante.

* * *

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios! Realmente me inspiran mucho!

hana: Me temo que nuestro sexy escocés volvió a perder. Nadie puede contra el Holandés Errante.

No nameeee: Nedscot?! Nunca había oído de ese pairing, pero no puedo ver a Scott de uke, simplemente no, sorry

kayra: No te preocupes, se entiende que no puedas comentar siempre, pero me alegro de que lo leas. No temas, el Holandés Errante volverá, siempre lo hace...

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo

La verdad es que tenía ganas de volver este fic un ScotEng porque nunca he visto un fic largo de ellos, la mayoría son one-shots lemon. Aquí quiero que se note lo mucho que le importa el pequeño inglés a Scotty y pues espero que no los desanime a leerlo por ser incestuoso jejeje

No olviden comentar :)


	4. Chapter 4

Habían pasado tres días desde la batalla que habían perdido y donde casi había perdido al estúpido de su hermano menor. El pelirrojo aún tenía la mente algo borrosa sobre lo ocurrido en esa terrible tormenta. Lo último que recordaba con claridad había sido cuando había pateado a ese malnacido en el costado antes de caer al suelo para respirar a bocanadas. Justo en ese momento, el jodido holandés se había lanzado sobre Arthur y había colocado su espada en el cuello del menor. A partir de esa acción, su mente comenzaba a volverse borrosa entre la ira, el miedo y la desesperación.

Algunos flashazos atacaron su mente en un segundo: Arthur sangrando, el barco en llamas, las balas de cañón destrozando la cubierta y el mástil principal. El agua golpeando el barco de un lado al otro, sus hombres cayendo al mar… y Arthur cada vez más pálido entre sus brazos. No recordaba exactamente como habían sobrevivido a eso ni como había arrastrado los cuerpos de su segundo al mando y del rubio hasta la orilla.

Scott pasó las manos por su cara antes de abrir los ojos para regresar al presente. Su mirada esmeralda se topó con la habitación de hostal donde el pequeño inglés estaba recostado en una sencilla cama iluminada por una vela. Los dedos del escocés recorrieron los cabellos dorados de su hermano mientras suspiraba. Definitivamente no recordaba la última vez que había rezado con tanto fervor. Vagamente pudo ver a su madre en sus recuerdos cuando cayó en pánico al ver al rubio sangrando profusamente.

 _-Recuerda, mi pequeño, estas palabras te protegerán de cualquier mal- la voz de Britania sonaba dulce mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su hijo mayor. Gales dormía cómodamente entre los brazos de su madre mientras el pequeño Arthur gateaba alrededor de ellos, observándolos con una creciente curiosidad infantil._

 _-¿Dices que son palabras celtas?-preguntó el niño pelirrojo con apariencia de 5 años. La rubia asintió y comenzó a repetir el rezo lentamente para que el menor lo aprendiera. Esas palabras los ligaban a la naturaleza, el viento silbaba alrededor de ellos agitando suavemente la hierba sobre la que estaban sentados. Un suave murmullo indicaba la existencia de un río cercano mientras el humo de las hierbas aromáticas que su madre había quemado los envolvía con delicadeza._

 _-Usa estas palabras cuando tengas miedo, mi pequeño Alba y yo siempre estaré contigo…_

-Mamá… ayúdame…-murmuró el pelirrojo angustiado mientras sujetaba la mano del pequeño inglés para comenzar a rezar en voz baja- prometiste estar siempre conmigo…

El escocés estaba tan involucrado en eso que no escuchó cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente. Alfred y Francis se asomaron para verlo y un gesto de confusión apareció en la cara del primero mientras una sonrisa divertida se dibujaba en los labios del segundo. El mortal no entendía lo que su capitán estaba haciendo pero el galo si lo sabía y era sumamente tierno.

* * *

El mayor de los Kirkland salió de la habitación una vez que terminó de recitar las palabras celtas para despejarse un poco. Sus pasos lo llevaron a la playa de Calais. Por segunda vez había acabado ahí sin barco y prácticamente sin tripulación. La luna brillaba suavemente sobre el mar en calma y una suave brisa despeinó sus cabellos de fuego cuando se sentó en la arena.

-Scotty… -Francia lo había seguido en silencio y se sentó al lado de él para hacerle compañía- ¿Cómo estás, cher? ¿Cómo está le petit lapin?-el escocés se limitó a gruñir mientras recargaba sus brazos cruzados sobre sus piernas- vamos, ánimo, él estará bien, ya lo verás… -el rubio le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro.

-No debí llevarlo conmigo…-murmuró el pelirrojo sin apartar su mirada de las suaves olas que mojaban sus pies. Está de más decir que se sentía culpable por todo lo ocurrido- Fue mi culpa, no pensé que ese bastardo se daría cuenta de nuestro parentesco.

-Oh, mon amour!-dijo el galo poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras sonreía divertido por la situación- No puedes apartarlo del mar, es un Kirkland igual que tú. Viven en una isla, el agua salada corre por sus venas y el alma de marinero es de familia- Francis recargó la cabeza en el hombro ajeno antes de continuar- Sabes que Vincent es listo y esas sexys cejas que tienen no es lo único que muestra su parentesco, ambos tienen fuego en la mirada.

-Regresaré a Arthur a Inglaterra en cuanto se mejore-sentenció Scott firmemente mientras recogía un puño de arena mojada que se escurrió entre sus dedos- No puedo arriesgarlo de nuevo, es demasiado… -"¿importante para ti?" preguntó Francia- demasiado estúpido, podría morir…

-Oh mon dieu~ -un gesto dramático apareció en la cara del sapo francés- eres un terco y un testarudo. No creo que regrese a Londres sin hacer un escándalo, los Kirkland son indomables como el mar~

* * *

-¡NO VOY A VOLVER!- chilló Arthur soltando una patada al suelo mientras se recargaba en Alfred para mantenerse de pie- ¡NO ME VAS A REGRESAR!

-¡NO PIENSO REPETIRLO! ¡VAS A VOLVER A INGLATERRA!- rugió Scott soltándole una patada a una silla de madera que se convirtió en astillas al estrellarse contra una de las paredes del hostal- ¡Estuviste a punto de morir, bloody kid! –Francis estaba sentado en la cama observando la discusión mientras tomaba una copa de vino. Estaba disfrutándolo a lo grande.

-¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡NO VOY A VOLVER A INGLATERRA! ¡NO ME VAS A VOLVER A ABANDONAR, BLOODY GIT!- las mejillas del inglés estaban completamente rojas por el esfuerzo que hacía al gritar. El brazo de Alfred se encontraba alrededor de su cintura pues el rubio aún no podía pararse bien por el dolor- ¡Dijiste que me llevarías en tus viajes y lo vas a cumplir!

-¡Eres una maldita garrapata!-gruñó el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos mientras un dolor agudo atacaba su cabeza. Debió simplemente golpearlo en la cabeza y meterlo en un barco mercantil que lo llevaría a Inglaterra pero el jodido francés había abierto su gran boca de sapo- ¡Entiende que no quiero que estés conmigo!

-¡Pues es una pena porque voy a estar contigo te guste o no!-el rubio de cejas pobladas mantuvo el gesto firme un momento más antes de palidecer. El maestre Tartleton lo recostó en la cama al lado del galo- Si te atreves a abandonarme, te perseguiré por los siete mares, lo juro.

-Bueno, ya basta de discusiones, mes amis- dijo Francis poniéndose de pie para llevarse al airado escocés antes de que éste se lanzara sobre su hermanito herido- Duerme bien, mon lapin~ y no temas, tu hermanote no irá a ningún lado esta noche, honhonhon~

-Bleeding hell…-el pequeño Inglaterra cerró los ojos, agotado por la discusión mientras un dolor punzante golpeaba su costado. Alfred le revisó las vendas y le dio un poco de agua- Alfred, ¿prometes no abandonarme si mi hermano te dice que se vayan y me dejen?

-Arthur… tal vez si estás muy pequeño para esta vida-comentó el humano algo incómodo ganándose una mirada asesina por parte del rubio de ojos verdes. Definitivamente no sabía que Arthur era mucho mayor que él, pero eso no importaba- Vamos, no te enojes. Te contaré una leyenda de mar para que duermas ¿está bien?

-Como quieras-se refunfuñó el adolescente cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba el techo. El mortal suspiró, poniendo los ojos en blanco antes de relatar una de las leyendas menos conocidas de los 7 mares. La leyenda del Tesoro Perdido de Roma. Según se contaba, en uno de los muchos robos que las tribus bárbaras habían hecho a Roma, la capital del Imperio Romano, un grupo había logrado conseguir un botín como ningún otro. Había montañas y montañas de monedas de oro y plata en ese barco además de joyas preciosas. Había quienes aseguraban que se habían robado toda la vajilla de oro de los sacerdotes del Imperio.

El barco había zarpado de Roma pero no había llegado muy lejos pues lo atrapó una terrible tormenta. La lluvia golpeaba la cubierta sin piedad y el viento aullaba con furia, levantando las olas con un rugido ensordecedor. Los marineros inmediatamente lo tomaron como la ira de alguna entidad divina.

Al estar tan cargado de tesoros, era muy pesado para maniobrar las olas. Los relámpagos rasgaban el cielo incitando aun más la ira del mar. Los hombres trataron de arrojar algunos barriles de monedas al mar para aligerar el peso pero era inútil. El navío era azotado sin piedad por las violentas olas. Algunos hombres trataron de trepar por los aparejos para controlar las velas pero no lo lograron y el viento las perforó limpiamente.

Finalmente el barco se estrelló contra una roca. El tremendo impacto arrojó a los tripulantes por la borda mientras las olas gigantescas terminaban de impactarlo contra la enorme piedra. Algunos hombres se apresuraron a refugiarse bajo la cubierta para evitar que el agua los arrastrara. El océano estaba completamente furioso con los ladrones y no tuvo piedad con nadie. El golpe de gracia fue una ola monstruosa que golpeó el casco del navío y volteó el barco, partiendo la popa con un espantoso crujido.

Los mástiles se rompieron a la par al estrellarse contra la enorme piedra, atravesando la cubierta y las vigas de apoyo del barco. El peso de los barriles y los cofres cayó sobre los últimos sobrevivientes, los que estaban debajo de la cubierta, destrozándoles los huesos y arrastrándolos al fondo de una cueva en el interior de la gran roca con un rugido que, según dicen, se escuchó en todo el mundo. Nadie sobrevivió.

-Y desde entonces se ha buscado la cueva donde pueden estar los restos de ese legendario barco junto con el inmensurable tesoro-comentó Alfred con un gesto pensativo mientras miraba la vela que iluminaba la estancia-Me imagino que solo un gran pirata con un gran sentido de la aventura y bastante suerte logrará hacerse con semejante tesoro.

-¡Eso es!-exclamó Arthur sentándose en la cama, asustando al humano- ¡Así es como le probaré a Scott que soy un gran pirata, que seré el mejor de todos! ¡Encontraré el tesoro perdido de Roma!

* * *

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios, me alegra enormemente que les guste la idea de un ScotEng y espero estar cumpliendo sus expectativas.

Chiara: Bueno así como "sanos y salvos" no mucho pero se recuperarán

hana: Me alegra que te guste como va quedando!

kayra: si, perdieron pero no por mucho buajaja

Dilaris: Gracias por comentar. Bueno, por largo me refiero a que será de unos 8 o 10 cap pero eso es más largo que cualquier ScotEng

¿No les encanta como ver a Artie en peligro saca el lado más salvaje y protector de Scott? Además de que Arthur está determinado a impresionar a su hermano a como dé lugar!

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar.


	5. Chapter 5

-Y desde entonces se ha buscado la cueva donde pueden estar los restos de ese legendario barco junto con el inmensurable tesoro-comentó Alfred con un gesto pensativo mientras miraba la vela que iluminaba la estancia-Me imagino que solo un verdadero pirata con un gran sentido de la aventura y bastante suerte logrará hacerse con semejante tesoro.

-¡Eso es!-exclamó Arthur sentándose en la cama, asustando al humano- ¡Así es como le probaré a Scott que soy un gran pirata, que seré el mejor de todos! ¡Encontraré el tesoro perdido de Roma!

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó el mortal horrorizado pues definitivamente no era esa su idea cuando le contó sobre la leyenda del tesoro perdido- ¡¿Estás loco?! No puedes simplemente ponerte a dar vueltas por el Mar Mediterráneo, necesitas un navegante, tripulación, mapas, provisiones y, por supuesto, un barco.

-¡Alfred!-exclamó el adolescente con sus ojos verdes brillando de emoción. ¡Tú irás conmigo! Eres un excelente navegante y me ayudarás a conseguir todo eso ¿verdad?

-Pero Arthur…-el humano se removió incómodo en la cama pues se imaginaba la cara que pondría su capitán si se iba de viaje con su hermano menor- tal vez cuando seas mayor podamos planearlo mejor y quizás Scott pueda venir con nosotros y ayudarnos…

-¡Yo no quiero la ayuda de ese bastardo!-dijo el chico de ojos verdes cruzándose de brazos-¡Quiero hacer esto solo para demostrarle que soy un verdadero pirata!

-Pero aún no puedes considerarte un pirata, Arthur-dijo el humano con una leve sonrisa notando como el menor hacía un suave puchero- necesitas preparación, conocimientos y, sobre todo, experiencia.

-Pero tú puedes ayudarme ¿verdad?-preguntó la joven nación cambiando su puchero por una amplia sonrisa. Alfred suspiró derrotado y asintió- Bien, entonces me quedaré con Scott y contigo para aprender a ser pirata antes de lanzarme en busca de mi destino.

-Que el cielo me ampare-se lamentó el hombre de ojos azules, pasando una mano por sus cabellos. El capitán Kirkland iba a lanzarlo al mar en cuanto se enterara, definitivamente era hombre muerto.

Con la ayuda de Francis, el escocés logró conseguir un barco y una modesta tripulación de 3 hombres para poder cruzar el Canal de la Mancha y conseguir provisiones en Inglaterra.

Arthur estaba decidido a convertirse en el mejor pirata de los 7 mares y comenzó a observar todos los trucos y mañas que usaba su hermano en el puerto y durante el viaje. El pelirrojo daba sus órdenes acompañadas de insultos y sus pasos autoritarios resonaban en la cubierta.

-¡Qué tengan un buen viaje!-dijo Francia con una sonrisa muy amplia mientras los británicos se preparaban para zarpar. Antes de irse, el escocés le dijo un par de palmadas al galo en la espalda, sacándole un gemido de dolor, al parecer a Francis le dolía mucho la cadera y Arthur no entendía por qué- ¡Agh! Eres un salvaje, Scotty honhonhon~

-Esa rana es muy rara-se dijo el inglés mientras observaba como la nueva tripulación comenzaba a subir el ancla principal para zarpar. El barco comenzó a moverse lentamente rumbo al norte, alejándose del puerto. El capitán Kirkland comenzó a repartir trabajos rápidamente al resto de los tripulantes antes de acercarse a su hermanito.

-Arthur, tenemos que hablar-el pelirrojo lo miró con severidad antes de caminar hacia su pequeño camarote. El rubio suspiró y lo siguió. Desde luego ese modesto barco francés era muy pequeño comparado con The Curse of the Sea y obviamente su hermano había perdido todos sus objetos personales cuando su navío naufragó, por eso, el camarote del capitán estaba prácticamente vacío, tan solo había dos sillas y una hamaca así como un baúl con ropa en un rincón. Los dos Kirkland tomaron asiento, uno frente al otro- Bien, quiero que te hagas a la idea de que no quiero que vayas conmigo cuando salgamos de Inglaterra ¿entendido?

-¡Pero yo quiero ir!-exclamó Arthur molesto, poniéndose de pie antes de cruzarse de brazos. Su airada mirada esmeralda chocó contra la del capitán mientras respiraba entrecortadamente- ¡Me lo prometiste! ¡No puedes simplemente llevarme a Londres y dejarme ahí!

-¡Deja de gritar, gusano infértil!-gruñó el mayor mirando fijamente a su hermano pero el rubio obviamente no iba a ceder tan fácilmente por lo que se quedó de pie- No te estoy dando un "no" definitivo, solo creo que debes crecer un poco más, tal vez el siglo que viene puedas viajar conmigo. Quizás cuando ya tengas 300 años, ya sepas nadar haha!

-¡¿Me quieres abandonar todo un siglo?!- el inglés palideció ante la idea de estar encerrado en Inglaterra por 100 años más. No, no podía, no después de ver las maravillas del océano. Algunas lágrimas se arremolinaron en los ojos del menor que soltó una patada al suelo- ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! ¡Yo quiero ir contigo y ser un verdadero pirata!

-Bloody hell!-Scott se puso de pie súbitamente y sujetó a su hermano por los hombros. Los llorosos ojos del menor lo observaron y las palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta. Arthur temblaba de ira y de tristeza, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus ojos y el mayor tuvo que desviar la mirada. No podía verlo llorar, simplemente no podía- Tienes que entender, Arthur… podrías morir…

-… pero… soy una nación ¿no?-murmuró el rubio antes de morder su labio inferior para dejar de llorar pero irónicamente, las lágrimas fluyeron con mayor libertad. Su mirada buscó la de su hermano pero el escocés se negaba a verlo y a soltarlo- No puedo morir si soy una nación ¿verdad?

-Nadie lo sabe, Arthur- dijo el pelirrojo mirando el tranquilo mar que se extendía más allá del horizonte desde una pequeña ventana- El Imperio Romano murió y él era más nación que todos nosotros juntos. Quizás seamos inmortales en edad pero pueden asesinarnos…

-… ¿es en serio?-Las palabras de Escocia hicieron estremecer al menor, nunca había pensado en el Imperio Romano, pero era cierto, él había desaparecido después de tantos siglos de esplendor y grandeza. La idea de desaparecer de la nada como el Imperio Romano hizo que un creciente miedo escalara por su cuerpo- ¡Pero eso significa que tú también puedes morir!

-¡Claro que yo también puedo morir, idiot!-dijo Scott mirando finalmente a su hermano notando como las lágrimas rodaban por las suaves mejillas de Inglaterra con mayor frecuencia. Era obvio que el rubio temía por la vida del pelirrojo- ¿Acaso estás preocupado por mí, conejo?

-¡Claro que no lo estoy, git!-gruñó el más bajo pero no podía contener los escalofríos que recorrían su espalda al pensar que tal vez un día no volvería a ver a su hermano. Entonces pasó algo que lo dejó helado. Scott secó sus lágrimas suavemente con sus dedos antes de darle unas palmadas en la cabeza.

-No te preocupes por mí, tonto-le dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa de superioridad antes de abrir la puerta del camarote para que su hermano saliera- ¡Nadie puede contra el capitán Scott Kirkland! ¡Ni siquiera el Holandés Errante!

Arthur salió del camarote de su hermano mientras se secaba las lágrimas. El mar brillaba bajo el suave sol y una ligera brisa despeinó sus cabellos. La verdad es que nunca había pensado realmente en la posibilidad de morir, pero ahora que lo tenía en mente, tenía aún más ganas de viajar con Scott. Su hermano era lo suficientemente idiota como para matarse luchando contra el Holandés Errante, definitivamente tenía que volverse un pirata para ayudarlo.

-¿Arthur? ¿Estás bien?-preguntó una voz. Alfred notó como el menor tenía los ojos rojos, claramente algo había pasado en el camarote del capitán y el inglés había llorado- ¿Tuviste problemas con Scott?

-No, solo me dejó pensando-dijo el más bajo y lo miró a los ojos con una determinación que hizo que el humano sintiera un escalofrío- Quiero que me enseñes a luchar con la espada, quiero ser un pirata…

El mortal observó a la joven nación notando el anhelo en sus palabras y la firmeza en su tono de voz. Sus ojos verdes brillaban por la determinación y Alfred notó que el rubio no era el mismo que había conocido tan solo unas semanas antes, había cambiado y estaba más determinado que nunca a ser un pirata.

-Bien, te enseñaré todo lo que sé-dijo el más alto y Arthur no pudo evitar saltar de la emoción antes de lanzarse a los brazos del mortal que lo observó sorprendido- vamos, calma, no es la gran cosa en verdad, solo que no sé si a tu hermano que agrade la idea de que te enseñe a luchar.

-Nah, no te preocupes, Scott no tiene que enterarse-dijo divertido y Alfred puso los ojos en blanco pues era obvio que el pelirrojo se iba a enterar porque era el capitán pero no comentó nada- Entonces ¿cuándo empezamos?

-Ehm… podemos empezar mañana-dijo el humano con una leve sonrisa antes de que el pelirrojo saliera de su camarote para anunciar la hora de comer. La tripulación se dirigió a la cubierta para comer antes de regresar a sus actividades.

* * *

Una vez que cayó la noche, todos se dirigieron a los dormitorios para descansar pero el capitán que quedó en la cubierta junto al timón mientras observaba como luna brillaba encima del mar. Estaba tan ensimismado pensando en lo que había pasado que no escuchó cuando su segundo al mando se acercó a él.

-¿Se encuentra bien, capitán?-preguntó y el pelirrojo se sobresaltó antes de mirarlo- Lamento haberlo sacado de sus pensamientos, señor. No era mi intención

-No te preocupes, no importa-comentó el escocés con una leve sonrisa antes de volver a mirar al horizonte nuevamente- Estoy bien, solo estoy preocupado.

-¿Por su hermano, capitán?-preguntó Alfred y la nación lo miró sorprendido- Es obvio, capitán, pero no debe preocuparse, ese chico será todo un pirata…

* * *

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios

Chiara: Claro que le saldrán canas jeje

hana: Jejeje así es el ScotEng jajaja

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar


	6. Chapter 6

Algunos débiles rayos de sol se colaron entre las nubes conforme amanecía. Los miembros del navío comenzaban sus actividades mientras un suave viento los empujaba hacia el norte. El viaje por el Canal de la Mancha no era muy largo y pronto lograron ver los blancos riscos de Dover dándoles la bienvenida a Inglaterra. Arthur respiró profundamente la brisa salada propia de su nación, era bueno volver a casa.

Durante los últimos días había estado practicando sus técnicas de lucha con Alfred y el humano estaba gratamente sorprendido al descubrir que la nación tenía talento para el manejo de la espada, era algo de familia, después de todo. Habían estado practicando en las noches para que nadie los descubriera pero el maestre Tartleton estaba bastante seguro de que Scott lo sabía.

-Pues no creo que esté en contra de nuestros entrenamientos-comentó el inglés con una leve sonrisa mientras se secaba el sudor. Al haber sobrevivido al ataque del Holandés Errante, el pelirrojo lo había ascendido como tercero al mando, aún debía atar los aparejos y revisar los cañones y la pólvora, pero al menos ya no fregaba diariamente la cubierta- si no quisiera que entrenáramos, nos hubiera detenido desde hace mucho.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón- comentó el segundo al mando mientras terminaba de acomodar algunos barriles de pólvora en su lugar- Además, ahora que has ascendido de puesto, le conviene que sepas pelear por si volvemos a enfrentarnos al Holandés Volador.

-Eso creo… realmente espero que no vaya a dejarme en Southampton ahora que por fin me estoy volviendo un verdadero pirata-comentó el rubio de ojos verdes conforme se acercaban al famoso puerto inglés.

Una vez en Southampton, Scott vendió algunas de las especias, telas y joyas que Francis le había dado para conseguirse un barco más grande y una mejor tripulación. El pelirrojo estaba realmente tentado a dejar a su hermanito en Inglaterra y salir huyendo pero sabía que esa garrapata lo perseguiría tarde o temprano. Mientras el capitán se encontraba negociando en los mercados del puerto, Alfred y Arthur exploraban los alrededores.

-¿Entonces dices que no sabes nadar?-preguntó el mayor mientras observaba algunas cañas y redes de pescar que sin duda serían útiles en su travesía. Las orejas del menor se sonrojaron pues no quería aceptar que en realidad tenía mucho miedo a morir ahogado- Jajaja, no necesitas poner esa cara, Arthur, yo tampoco sé nadar.

-¡¿De verdad?!-preguntó el rubio de ojos verdes esperanzado. Así que no era el único, eso era un gran alivio- Pero… ¿no te da miedo caer al mar y morir ahogado? ¿O que una tormenta destruya el barco y volvamos a naufragar?

-Claro que me da miedo… pero ¿qué es la vida sin un poco de riesgo?-comentó el más alto mientras compraba las redes de pesca y algunos anzuelos- El hecho de no saber nadar le agrega algo de emoción extra al viaje- ambos siguieron caminando por los distintos mercados ambulantes cuando descubrieron a una pequeña anciana vendía antigüedades- hey, mira esto…

-¿Es una daga?-los ojos verdes de la joven nación examinaron la bella pieza. Era una pequeña daga de plata con una pequeña esmeralda en el mango. Tenía una inscripción tallada en la hoja que decía "No pain, no gain"- Vaya, es hermosa… ¿qué significa esa inscripción?

-Supongo que es algo como decir "si no duele, no sirve"-comentó el mayor antes de preguntar el precio. Estaba muy cara, lo cual era obvio porque era plata. Ambos observaron la daga con deseo por un momento antes de proseguir. No acababan de dar ni dos pasos cuando escucharon a Scott detrás de ellos, al parecer los había seguido- ¿Ocurre algo, capitán?

-Debemos volver… cuanto antes salgamos del puerto, antes estaremos en mar abierto- dicho esto, Arthur y Alfred asintieron y comenzaron a caminar de regreso al barco. Los marineros del puerto estaban terminando de subir las mercancías al navío- Muy bien, sacos de mierda, eleven anclas y vámonos cuanto antes- Arthur estaba ayudando a los marineros a subir el ancla cuando sintió que su hermano le lanzó algo a la cabeza.

-¡Ay! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!-gruñó el rubio molesto antes de ver lo que le había lanzado el mayor. Era un rollo de tela bastante sucia. Confundido, el inglés lo tomó del suelo y lo desdobló. La daga de plata brilló en su mano y los ojos verdes del menor se abrieron por la sorpresa.

-Úsala, podría salvarte la vida, tonto-gruñó el pelirrojo antes de caminar rumbo a su camarote. Alfred sonrió enternecido por el gesto del capitán, realmente se preocupaba por su hermanito. Arthur observó la daga con una enorme sonrisa. El inglés no podía creer que el mayor hubiera gastado tanto en darle un regalo.

Scott se paró frente al timón y el barco comenzó a moverse suavemente, alejándose del puerto. El capitán no pudo evitar mirar a su hermanito de reojo por un momento antes de torcer la boca. Realmente era un estúpido, justo ahora que había perdido tanto oro en el naufragio había decidido gastar sus pocos ahorros en un regalo para el conejo. Había actuado de forma inconsciente y eso no iba con su carácter. Cualquier daga le hubiera servido al gusano para protegerse pero él no iba a darle cualquier cosa a su hermano.

-Maldición…-gruñó molesto. Estaba empezando a encariñarse con el enano y eso era muy malo. El escocés no quería sentir cariño por ese idiota, por eso lo había abandonado por siglos, por eso sólo lo veía un par de veces al año para asegurarse de que estaba bien antes de dejarlo atrás de nuevo, porque era muy fácil quererlo- Maldición… maldición…

Inglaterra se apoyó en el barandal del barco y observó cómo dejaban Southampton atrás. Aún no podía creer que estuviera navegando, alejándose de la tierra firme para ir más allá del horizonte. Siempre había deseado salir de la isla porque por más que uno camine de un lado al otro, todas las rutas terrestres llevan al mar.

-Vaya que tu hermano se preocupa por ti-comentó Alfred mientras se paraba a su lado y se recargaba también en la barandilla- No cualquiera regala una daga de plata con joyas preciosas, debes de cuidarla mucho.

-Eso haré-dijo el adolescente con una sonrisa antes de mirar de nuevo el horizonte- ¿Cuál es la siguiente parada? ¿A dónde nos dirigimos ahora? Espero que no estemos cazando al Holandés Errante…

-No, no tenemos suficientes armas para hacerle frente-respondió el maestre Tartleton con una leve sonrisa- Perdimos demasiado con el hundimiento del Curse of the Sea. Primero necesitamos conseguir oro y luego conseguiremos armas- Arthur lo miró confundido pues no sabía cómo conseguirían el dinero- Oh lo robaremos, somos piratas ¿recuerdas?

-Es el momento-dijo el capitán Kirkland mirando por un catalejo. A lo lejos se veía un barco mercantil que se acercaba rápidamente-¡Prepárense para el abordaje, ratas inmundas!-Toda la tripulación comenzó a moverse rápidamente para tomar las pocas armas que tenían. Inglaterra los imitó y se paró al lado de su hermano- Espero que tus clases hayan servido de algo…

Ese comentario sorprendió al menor. Entonces Scott realmente sabía que había estado tomando clases con Alfred. Al capitán no se le escapa nada en verdad. Algunas nubes cubrieron el sol y ese fue el momento perfecto para atacar. A la señal del pelirrojo, los tripulantes lanzaron hachas con sogas hacia el barco de mercancías. Las armas se atoraron en la barandilla y comenzó el abordaje.

Escocia fue el primero en subir al barco enemigo y no dudó en atacar al capitán. Arthur siguió a su hermano y a Alfred para enfrentarse a la poca resistencia de la tripulación enemiga. Al ser comerciantes, los otros no tenían oportunidad contra los piratas y fueron asesinados sin misericordia. El maestre Tartleton jaló a la joven nación al interior del navío para que no presenciara la muerte de los pobres mercaderes.

-¿Por qué los mataron?-preguntó el rubio de ojos verdes muy perturbado- No pudieron ni defenderse…

-No podemos dejar ninguno vivo porque podría delatar nuestra posición-respondió el humano mientras revisaba el botín. No era mucho, no traían oro ni joyas pero sí tenían bastante alimento y telas finas- No está mal…

Justo en ese momento, un estruendo sacudió el pequeño barco. Ambos salieron corriendo a la superficie sólo para ver cómo una bala de cañón destrozaba el mástil. Todos los piratas miraron a su alrededor, nadie sabía lo que estaba pasando.

-Parece que el barco trae escolta-comentó Scott y señaló al horizonte. Un imponente navío se acercaba a toda velocidad y una nueva bala rozó la cubierta- ¡Metan todo lo que puedan a nuestro barco, tenemos compañía!- todos los marineros comenzaron a pasar las cajas de un barco al otro cuando un nuevo estruendo sacudió el barco mercantil- ¡Esta porquería se va a hundir! ¡Retirada!

El pequeño barco se hundía rápidamente mientras todos huían al navío intacto. Al parecer el imponente barco había decidido hundir el botín antes de dejar que los piratas lo tomaran. Arthur corrió por la cubierta para saltar al otro barco pero su pie se atoró con la cuerda del mástil.

-¡¿Por qué siempre tengo que salvar tu trasero?!-gruñó el pelirrojo que tuvo que regresar al pequeño barco para cortar la cuerda que sujetaba a su hermano. Ambos saltaron de la cubierta justo cuando una bala la partió a la mitad- ¡¿Por qué no puedes hacer nada bien, gusano inmundo?! ¡¿Qué acaso quieres morir?!

-Capitán, no es momento para eso-dijo Alfred antes de señalar al imponente navío que apuntó sus cañones hacia ellos. Los británicos observaron la cubierta y pudieron ver al capitán de pie en la barandilla de la proa- ¡Es la furia roja!

Los ojos de Arthur recorrieron al hombre de pies a cabeza. Vestía una casaca roja que probablemente le había ganado ese apodo a juego con un sombrero de plumas rojas. Su cabello castaño estaba atado en una coleta que ondeaba con el viento pero lo más intimidante era la impresionante alabarda que traía en la mano.

-Creo que acabamos de atacar un navío español-dijo Scott con una sonrisa divertida cuando su mirada chocó contra la de Antonio- Mira y aprende, gusano, no todos los días te enfrentas al Imperio Español en persona…

* * *

Ehm... hola? Sé que volví a actualizar después de un año pero es que pensé que a nadie le había gustado el fic así que me desanimé... y pues eso llevó a no tener inspiración para continuarlo.

Espero en verdad actualizar más seguido

Gracias por sus comentarios:

Lebrassca: Lo sé, por eso fue que empecé este fic, porque todos ponen a Arthur como el corsario invencible pero no he leído uno que cuente el largo camino que tuvo que recorrer para llegar ahí.

Hetalia: trataré de continuarlo. También me gusta el ScotEng.

Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado

No olviden comentar :D


	7. Chapter 7

Estaban en problemas. Acababan de atacar un barco mercantil español que al parecer traía como escolta al mismisísimo Furia Roja en su navío insignia. El capitán estaba de pie en la barandilla de la proa observando a sus rivales, aquellos que lo habían atacado.

Los ojos de Arthur recorrieron al hombre de pies a cabeza. Vestía una casaca roja que probablemente le había ganado ese apodo a juego con un sombrero de plumas rojas. Su cabello castaño estaba atado en una coleta que ondeaba con el viento pero lo más intimidante era la impresionante alabarda que traía en la mano.

-Creo que acabamos de atacar un navío español-dijo Scott con una sonrisa divertida cuando su mirada chocó contra la de Antonio- Mira y aprende, gusano, no todos los días te enfrentas al Imperio Español en persona…

-¿Ese es el Imperio Español?-preguntó el menor de los Kirkland muy sorprendido. Incluso en Inglaterra se hablaba del poderoso imperio creciente proveniente de España. Al no haber salido nunca de la isla, Arthur no conocía a la personificación del país ibérico pero ahora lo tenía frente a él.

Antonio tenía los ojos puestos en el capitán pelirrojo. Era la segunda vez que ese maldito atacaba uno de sus barcos mercantiles para robarlo. Ya se habían enfrentado en ocasiones pasadas pero no lo consideraba un verdadero rival, hasta ahora. El castaño dio la orden y el poderoso galeón español atacó.

-¡Cuidado!-gritó Scott agachándose, no sin antes jalar al estúpido de su hermano para que se protegiera también, lo que menos necesitaba era que lo golpeara una bola de cañón- ¡Preparen el contraataque, ratas asquerosas!- todos los hombres corrieron a los cañones los cuales cobraron vida al unísono. Arthur estaba a punto de correr a ayudarlos cuando su hermano lo jaló- Tú te quedas conmigo, gusano…

El rubio observó a su hermano confundido, no entendía por qué debía quedarse con él. El escocés seguía con la mirada al español que también gritaba órdenes en su barco. La mano del mayor sujetaba con fuerza el brazo del inglés, no se iba a arriesgar de nuevo dejándolo sólo. Lo iba a proteger del Imperio Español a como diera lugar.

-¡Vale, preparen el abordaje! ¡Quiero que esos bastardos paguen por robarme!-ordenó Antonio mirando a sus hombres que rápidamente lo obedecieron. El ibérico sujetaba con fuerza su alabarda mientras los barcos se acercaban más y más- Alba trae un nuevo barco…- no había podido evitar notar que el nuevo barco no era tan rápido como The Glory of Alba. Sin embargo esa falta de velocidad lo compensaba el tamaño del navío- ¡A la cuenta de tres, saltaremos!

-Ahí vienen…-murmuró Escocia al ver cómo todos los tripulantes enemigos se acercaban a la barandilla dispuestos a saltar. Las balas de cañón volaban de un lado al otro sin tregua, ambos barcos estaban sufriendo daños considerables, pero el galeón español estaba más preparado para una batalla extensa.

-¡Capitán!-gritó Alfred corriendo hacia el pelirrojo el cuál no lo miró porque estaba esperando el abordaje español- ¡Este barco no resistirá mucho contra ese galeón español!-justo en ese momento, la tripulación enemiga saltó al Black Sea. Las miradas de Arthur y Alfred se encontraron un momento cuando la nación recordó las palabras del humano "No tenemos suficientes armas para hacerle frente al Holandés Volador" ¿tendrán suficientes armas para hacerle frente al Imperio Español?

Se desató el infierno en el barco británico. Antonio pisó la cubierta e inmediatamente se lanzó a atacar al escocés con su alabarda. Arthur hubiera pensado que el ibérico sería más lento al tener que maniobrar con un arma tan grande y pesada pero se notaba que el castaño llevaba décadas perfeccionando el uso de esa arma pues la movía con velocidad y fluidez.

Tras haberse enfrentado a la sanguinaria y letal tripulación de Holandés Errante, Inglaterra pudo notar la diferencia de niveles que poseía la tripulación española. Eran más desordenados en su forma de atacar y no eran tan rápidos como su capitán, definitivamente el único que representaba una verdadera amenaza era la nación ibérica.

-¡Yo quiero pelear!-exclamó Arthur cansado de ocultarse tras su hermano que lo protegía inconscientemente de los ataques de España. Scott trató de detener al menor pero el rubio bajó corriendo las escaleras, entrando de lleno en la batalla. Alfred rápidamente se paró al lado de la joven nación para ayudarlo. Inglaterra blandía su espada con mayor habilidad que antes, definitivamente le habían ayudado las prácticas y pudo hacer frente a la tripulación española.

Escocia no podía concentrarse bien en la batalla contra Antonio por estar vigilando a su hermano menor. Había sido un error garrafal volverlo a aceptar en el barco, debía deshacerse de él o terminaría siendo derrotado de nuevo. Con cada nueva batalla podía darse cuenta que ese maldito gusano era su debilidad… y alguien más iba a aprovecharla.

El Imperio Español ya se había enfrentado al pelirrojo en ocasiones anteriores y en esas batallas había podido verlo rendir al 100% pues estaba muy concentrado, pero ahora parecía distante, distraído en algo más. Obviamente aceptó esa ventaja y lo golpeó con el mango de su pesada alabarda. El capitán Kirkland cayó por las escaleras que llevaban al timón.

-¡Scott!-gritó Arthur que también había estado pendiente de la batalla de su hermano con el español y se apresuró a ayudarlo. El mayor trató de detenerlo pero no pudo empujarlo a tiempo y la espada del inglés chocó contra la alabarda del ibérico. Ambas naciones se miraron a los ojos por primera vez y se escucharon unos truenos que desgarraban el cielo. Se iba a desatar una tormenta.

\- Así que tú eres Inglaterra-dijo el castaño con una sonrisa de superioridad. Ese mocoso no era rival para él, los siglos de experiencia en el mar le daban la ventaja. El nombrado no respondió sino que lo siguió mirando a los ojos mientras el viento despeinaba los cabellos de ambos. Las miradas esmeraldas de ambos chocaban intensamente. Aunque ambas eran casi del mismo tono de verde, reflejaban brillos distintos: los ojos de Antonio destilaban ira y pasión mientras que los de Arthur eran retadores y advertían peligro- No estás a mi altura, chaval…

-Eso es lo que crees…-una sonrisa retadora apareció en los labios del menor, era obvio que no sabía a quién se enfrentaba y era muy probable que perdiera pero eso no iba a evitar que lo intentara. La alabarda rasgó el aire cuando cayó violentamente sobre el rubio. El isleño retrocedió rápidamente para lanzarle al ataque pero España movió rápidamente su arma para golpearlo con el mango y hacerlo retroceder.

-¡Esta es mi batalla, gusano!-exclamó Scott poniéndose entre su hermano y su enemigo. La espada del escocés viajó de forma certera hasta hacerle un pequeño corte en la mejilla al castaño. El viento se hizo aún más fuerte y la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre ellos con fuerza. Los dos barcos se balanceaban peligrosamente al ritmo de las furiosas olas.

-¡Déjalo jugar, Alba!-respondió el Imperio Español con una sonrisa mientras regresaba su atención al capitán pelirrojo- ¿O es que el bebé aún no puede entrar a las grandes ligas?- ese comentario hizo enojar al rubio que inmediatamente se lanzó en un ataque, cegado por el coraje. Antonio lo rechazó con facilidad y lo derrumbó con un ágil movimiento de su alabarda, pero no pudo completar su ataque porque Scott protegió al menor.

Las olas se volvieron más salvajes y los barcos habían sufrido muchos daños. Ambos capitanes se dieron cuenta del peligro en el que estaban y sus miradas se cruzaron. Escocia no quería tener una deuda pendiente con el Imperio Español así que decidió lanzarse con todo. El ibérico aceptó el reto y combatió también sin importarle el destino de las naves.

Justo en ese momento, un rayo cayó sobre el mástil del Black Sea y éste se prendió en llamas. En ese momento, cundió el pánico en ambas tripulaciones. Antonio aprovechó el momento para darle el golpe de gracia al barco británico y le prendió fuego al timón.

-¡Eres una rata asquerosa!-gritó Scott furioso le soltó una patada al castaño que cayó por la borda, sin embargo, logró agarrarse de uno de los cañones de su propio barco- ¡Si nosotros nos hundimos, ustedes vendrán con nosotros!- El pelirrojo corrió a su camarote y tomó un barril. Con una piedra lo prendió en llamas y lo lanzó al navío enemigo. La pólvora dentro del barril estalló contra uno de los lados del galeón español.

Ambos barcos estaban en llamas, la lluvia había cesado pero el viento no y éste empujó los dos navíos, uno contra el otro. La colisión fue devastadora, varios hombres cayeron al mar y fueron tragados por éste. Arthur se sujetaba con fuerza a la barandilla mientras su hermano lo sujetaba para que no cayera. Debían hacer algo, ambos barcos iban a hundirse.

-Hay que saltar…-dijo el pelirrojo y el menor lo observó estupefacto. Alfred rápidamente se acercó a ellos y asintió. Inglaterra gritó horrorizado. ¡Iban a morir si los tragaba el mar! Y además, él no sabía nadar. Scott sujetó a su hermano por los hombros y lo miró directamente a sus ojos aterrorizados- Confía en mí…- el rubio tragó saliva y asintió.

Tanto la tripulación británica como la española saltaron al agua justo cuando el fuego alcanzó las bóvedas de pólvora. Ambos navíos estallaron al unísono. Las furiosas aguas se tragaron a los pocos sobrevivientes. Estaba helada, Arthur sintió una desesperación horrible mientras era revolcado por las olas, no sabía a dónde quedaba la superficie y el aire en sus pulmones se agotaba.

Una eternidad después, sintió un brazo firme alrededor de su cintura que lo jaló hacia la luz. Su cuerpo chocó contra algo duro, al parecer, la tormenta los había arrojado contra un archipiélago. El menor comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente mientras su hermano lo sujetaba contra las rocas con fuerza. Alfred también estaba ahí, pero no había señales de los españoles ni del resto de su tripulación. La tormenta había cesado por fin y el mar se encontraba en calma de nuevo.

-Espero que esas malditas cucarachas se hayan ahogado-gruñó el escocés aunque sabía que Antonio iba a sobrevivir, el maldito había sobrevivido a cosas peores. Los restos destrozados de ambos barcos flotaban cerca de ellos al igual que los numerosos cadáveres- ¡Miren, ahí hay un puerto! ¡Vamos!

Con cierta dificultad lograron llegar a tierra. El puerto era bastante sencillo pero eso no fue lo que les preocupó, en cuanto pudieron preguntar dónde estaban, el pelirrojo palideció. ¡Estaban en territorio del Imperio Español!

* * *

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios, realmente me alegra que haya gente pendiente de este fic.

Noname: Me alegra que te guste el scoteng. Aquí está la actualización

kagerou: Sí, volví después de tanto, es que con el trabajo ya no he tenido mucho tiempo libre.

Kagerou-amoryaoi: claro que ama a Arthur sólo que nunca lo aceptará. Jeje Antonio no olvidará cómo destrozaron su barco insignia, no te preocupes.

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar


	8. Chapter 8

Esto era sin duda lo peor que les podía estar pasando. Se encontraban sin barco, sin tripulación y sin dinero en territorio enemigo. Al menos en sus anteriores naufragios habían llegado a Francia, aliado incondicional de Scott pero ahora se encontraban en territorio hostil, en medio de un puerto del Imperio Español, y no solo eso, sino que además estaban ahí después de volar en pedazos el barco insignia del mismisísimo Antonio. Realmente estaban en problemas.

-Estamos en serios problemas- dijo Alfred mientras escondían entre un grupo de barriles que estaban en el puerto- Debemos conseguir un barco e irnos de aquí de inmediato, si la guardia del puerto nos encuentra, nos capturarán y nos entregarán al Imperio Español en persona.

-¿Pero cómo conseguiremos un barco?-preguntó Arthur nervioso. Estaban empapados de pies a cabeza además de estar agotados por nadar todo el camino hasta la costa- No tenemos dinero ni forma de comunicarnos con Francia, pues es el aliado más cercano.

-Ese no es el peor de nuestros problemas, gusano-dijo Scott molesto. No le gustaba estar en desventaja y realmente odiaba no tener el control de la situación- Podríamos robar una nave para huir pero el problema es que yo ya estoy fichado en estas tierras y odio decir esto pero… ¡soy asquerosamente reconocible!- el capitán señaló su flameante cabello rojo que realmente destacaría entre todos los castaños y rubios que iban y venían en el puerto.

-Tal vez con un sombrero pueda pasar desapercibido, capitán- dijo el mortal con una leve sonrisa producto de la ansiedad del momento- Sin embargo, creo que nuestra mejor oportunidad para salir vivos de aquí es robar un barco, sólo hay que ocultarnos el tiempo suficiente para que sea de noche y lo haremos.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada-dijo Inglaterra negando con la cabeza mientras observaba minuciosamente el puerto hasta hallar una calle que parecía llevar al centro de la ciudad- Debemos hacer algo en ese tiempo, tal vez podamos conseguir dinero de alguna forma.

-¿Qué sugieres, conejo?-preguntó el mayor cruzándose de brazos con una mueca burlona- no tenemos tiempo para que te pongas a vender tu cuerpo en algún callejón abandonado, además, nadie querría a un gusano flacucho como tú…

-¡Cállate, idiota!-gruñó el inglés sonrojándose hasta las orejas ante ese comentario- Tal vez pueda ganar algo de dinero en los bares de apuestas, sé jugar cartas- Obviamente vivir en una isla sin viajar por los mares era aburrido y desde hacía tiempo había aprendido todos esos juegos de bar como las cartas y los dados. Escocia no dudó en recordarle que para entrar en ese tipo de juegos, debía apostar algo y ellos no traían nada de valor- Oh no te preocupes, ya tengo mi apuesta…-y rápidamente sacó la daga de plata que el mayor le había regalado. Arthur la había escondido en su bota para no perderla.

-¿La conservaste?-preguntó el pelirrojo sorprendido mientras la sujetaba. No creía que su hermano la guardara con tanto cuidado, estaba seguro que se había perdido en el naufragio. Un nudo se acumuló en la garganta del mayor al girar la brillante daga entre sus dedos. Maldito gusano- Bien, ve y regresa al anochecer, porque con dinero o sin él, robaremos uno de los barcos ¿entendido?

-Eso haré…-dijo el menor saliendo de su escondite para correr hacia la zona de bares que se encontraban cercanos al puerto con la adrenalina fluyendo por sus venas. No fallaría en su misión.

-Vaya, no puedo creer que Arthur haya guardado la daga que le diste-comentó Alfred mientras se acomodaban para esperar a que anocheciera- Definitivamente ese chico lo quiere mucho, capitán.

-¡Cállate!-gruñó Escocia molesto sentándose a su lado antes de cruzarse de brazos. Un tenue sonrojo se había extendido por las mejillas del capitán causando una suave risa en su subordinado-¡Dije que te callaras!

* * *

La animada música de un acordeón inundaba el bar cuando Arthur entró. Marineros y tripulantes reían y conversaban al calor de la cerveza y el ron que corría de mano en mano. Había algunos ebrios en un rincón cantado odas de mar mientras un grupo reducido jugaba cartas al fondo del bar. Las camareras iban y venían con botellas vacías y tarros de cerveza. Varios hombres en la barra discutían acaloradamente sobre intercambios de especias y ganado.

Inglaterra caminó con seguridad hasta la mesa del fondo, ignorando a las personas que lo miraban con curiosidad pues aún se notaba que tenía la ropa un poco húmeda. Se sentó bruscamente en la única silla vacía y todos los presentes lo miraron. Obviamente destacaba por ser tan delgado y pálido además de joven.

-¿Qué haces aquí, chiquitín? Estos son juegos de hombres-le dijo uno de los marineros mal encarados que estaba jugando. En el centro de la mesa se hallaban todo tipo de objetos de valor como monedas, varias perlas y algunos sacos de tela que parecían contener especias exóticas- ¡Esfúmate, niño!

-Vengo a jugar-respondió el rubio bruscamente y puso la daga sobre la mesa. Todos los presentes la observaron muy sorprendidos y el brillo de la codicia apareció en los ojos del resto de los jugadores- ¿Se van a quedar mirando o vamos a empezar?

Uno de los marineros comenzó a repartir las cartas cuando Arthur notó que no era el único adolescente de la mesa, había también una figura pequeña con un sombrero que tapaba sus facciones. El misterioso hombre traía una capa que disimulaba lo pequeño que era al igual que unos guantes desgastados que no permitían ver el tamaño real de sus manos.

Un silencio expectante cayó sobre todos los jugadores conforme empezaban a tomar y eliminar cartas buscando la mano perfecta que les permitiera conseguir tan llamativo botín. Uno de los hombres más grandes y rudos sonrió confiado ante su buena mano y aumentó la apuesta. Todos los demás no querían verse como unos cobardes y lo imitaron, Inglaterra pudo ver cómo el misterioso encapuchado ponía un suculento brazalete de oro en la mesa. Eso sin duda animó a todos a darlo al todo o nada.

-Bien, es el momento-murmuró el rubio con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora cuando comenzaron a mostrar sus cartas. Todos eran buenos jugando, tenían manos realmente buenas, pero esos sucios mortales no podían competir contra siglos de experiencia. Finalmente el misterioso jugador mostró sus cartas, era una flor corrida de diamantes- Wow… realmente eres bueno… pero no ganas con eso- Para asombro de todos, el inglés puso una flor imperial en la mesa.

Los gruñidos y las quejas no se hicieron esperar. Arthur rápidamente se guardó el botín en los bolsillos cuando uno de los marineros lo sujetó por la ropa y lo levantó de su silla.

-¡Pequeña rata, hiciste trampa!-gruñó furioso el hombre y levantó el puño para golpear a la nación cuando el hombre encapuchado tomó la daga del bolsillo de Inglaterra antes de salir corriendo- ¡Detengan a esa sanguijuela!-y ese grito comenzó el pandemónium. Se armó una trifulca en todo el bar, golpes por aquí, patadas por allá, varias sillas terminaron reducidas a astillas. Arthur esquivó un par de botellas y pudo ver cómo levantaban a un sujeto para lanzarlo por la ventana.

-¡Dame mi daga!-gritó el rubio de ojos verdes mientras perseguía al encapuchado que subió al segundo piso del bar. El ruido de los golpes y los gritos eran ensordecedores. El inglés lo persiguió hasta un pequeño balcón donde el sujeto bajó rumbo a la calle con ayuda de una pila de barriles que estaba cerca. Inglaterra no dudó en seguirlo y rápidamente lo sujetó del brazo- ¡Devuélveme mi daga, maldita cucaracha!

Ambos forcejearon hasta que el británico le arrancó uno de los guantes mostrando una pequeña y delicada mano. El misterioso encapuchado soltó un suave chillido y el rubio aprovechó para quitarle el sombrero. Una cortina de brillante cabello rubio cayó como cascada sobre los hombros ajenos. Unos sorprendidos y asustados ojos verdes chocaron contra los de Arthur. Inglaterra observó atónito ese delicado rostro en forma de corazón. Era una chica que aparentaba su misma edad.

-Ehm… dame mi daga… por favor… -la furia del isleño había desaparecido ante la sorpresa de encontrarse frente a una dama. La joven asintió, avergonzada por haber sido descubierta y le devolvió la daga- Entonces me imagino que esto es suyo…-Arthur sacó de entre sus ropas el brazalete de oro y se lo entregó- Disculpa pero… ¿qué hacías ahí? Esos no son lugares para una chica.

\- ¡Por eso me disfracé!-gruñó ella molesta- Yo sé que no son "lugares para una chica" pero no me importa, me gusta jugar y antes de que tu llegaras, yo era la mejor en ese asqueroso bar- el adolescente bajó la mirada avergonzado antes de preguntarle por qué lo hacía- Me gusta la adrenalina del juego y con lo que gano puedo comprar comida para mis niños.

-¿Tienes hijos?-preguntó Inglaterra sorprendido antes de que la rubia negara con la cabeza- ¿Entonces? No logro entenderte- ella procedió a explicarle que le daba comida a los niños abandonados del puerto, aquellos cuyos padres habían zarpado y no habían regresado- Vaya… eso es muy noble de tu parte.

-Pues sí… ni mi hermano ni Antonio me dejan tomar comida de las cocinas para darles y yo no tengo dinero propio así que debo buscarlo de cualquier manera posible y qué mejor que ganarlo mientras juego algo que me gusta- la chica sonrió contenta y divertida ante su relato pero hubo un nombre que encendió todas las alarmas en la cabeza de Arthur.

-Espera… dijiste ¿Antonio?-preguntó el isleño sorprendido. ¿Acaso ella era una nación parte del Imperio Español?- ¿Antonio qué? ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Eres una nación?-la chica retrocedió asustada ante las preguntas ajenas, la primera regla de toda personificación de una nación era no dejar que los mortales los descubrieran. La rubia decidió no contestar las preguntas y salió corriendo- ¡Espera! ¡Regresa!

La chica corría más rápido que Arthur por lo que le sacó una considerable ventaja, sin embargo, eso evitó que mirara al frente y terminó chocando contra un hombre que pasaba. Inglaterra soltó un chillido y se escondió al ver que ella había colisionado contra el mismisísimo Imperio Español en persona.

-¿Emma?-preguntó Antonio confundido y aliviado- Te he estado buscando por todas partes, sabes que no debes estar de este lado del puerto, te lo he dicho mil veces- tomó la mano de la menor y la acompañó a un lujoso carruaje- Ahora ve a casa, yo tengo que matar a unas malditas ratas que no saben con quién se metieron…

* * *

Gracias por leer. Sé que me tardé casi un mes en actualizar pero es que realmente el trabajo me ha tenido sumamente ocupado últimamente.

Arthur ya conoció a Bélgica! Yeiiii!

Gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad me alegran mucho.

Kagerou: Jeje pronto se encontrarán con Portugal, no te preocupes.

Lebrassca: Me leíste la mente con tu comentario jejeje

Alice: Me alegra que te guste.

Vicky: Bueno, es un ScotEng diferente jeje

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar


	9. Chapter 9

Scott y Alfred llevaban varias horas esperando en el puerto a que anocheciera para poder robar uno de los muchos navíos que pasaban por ahí. Mientras el segundo al mando vigilaba que nadie los descubriera, el capitán sin barco lanzaba y atrapaba un pequeño cuchillo con un gesto de completo aburrimiento.

-El gusano ya se tardó demasiado, creo que deberíamos ir a buscarlo- el pelirrojo estaba a punto de levantarse cuando el humano a su lado se lanzó para mantenerlo en el suelo. Justo en ese momento se escuchó el sonido de cascos anunciando a unos guardias que pasaban a caballo haciendo su rondín de vigilancia- ¡Maldición, ya que anochezca de una buena vez!

\- Tenga paciencia, capitán- le suplicó el mortal mientras su mirada grisácea seguía los pasos de los guardias conforme se alejaban de regreso al pueblo. Los había visto ir y venir varias veces por lo que sabía que tardarían un rato considerable en regresar- En cuanto el sol se oculte en el horizonte atacaremos, además, sé que Arthur está haciendo lo que puede para ayudarnos.

Entonces escucharon unos pasos apresurados y Arthur apareció corriendo antes de ocultarse detrás de los barriles al lado de su hermano. El rubio venía cargando una bolsa de tela con comida y bebida que había comprado con el dinero adquirido en los juegos de cartas. Los tres estaban sumamente hambrientos y se lanzaron sobre la comida sin mediar palabra al principio.

-Tardaste demasiado, gusano-gruñó Scott a medio bocado de un trozo de queso y una mordida de pan. Alfred bebió un largo trago de ron mientras le daba una palmada de agradecimiento al adolescente en el hombro- ¿Qué pasó?

-Tuve un encuentro con Antonio- murmuró el menor y el pelirrojo se atragantó con su bocado al igual que Alfred, ambos miraron al inglés con los ojos abiertos de verlo sano y salvo- No es lo que creen, lo que pasa es que un desconocido me robó mi daga en un bar en el que estaba apostando y cuando lo perseguí, resultó ser una chica.

-¿Y qué hacía una chica en un bar?-preguntó Alfred interesado por la historia pues parecía que el menor de los Kirkland había tenido una excelente aventura. El capitán torció la boca algo confundido por el relato pero decidió no interrumpir.

-Es lo mismo que yo le pregunté cuando me devolvió mi daga, lo que pasa es que esta chica da comida a los niños pobres del puerto-comentó el menor con una leve sonrisa, el acto de caridad de Emma le había parecido muy considerado- El punto es que creo que ella comenzó a correr de nuevo y chocó contra el mismisísimo Antonio.

-¿Y qué pasó? ¿La golpeó?-gruñó el maestre Alfred al pensar en el maldito español dañando a una chica. Sus manos se cerraron en puños mientras le dedicaba un par de maldiciones al Imperio Español, pero, para su sorpresa, el rubio negó con la cabeza.

-Al contrario, Antonio conoce a la chica, al parecer es su protegida o algo así, el punto es que la guió hasta un lujoso carruaje, creo que esos bastardos realmente tienen mucho dinero- murmuró la joven nación tras darle una mordida a uno de los panes- Sin embargo, el español sabe que estamos aquí, nos está buscando y si no nos vamos, no tardará en encontrarnos.

-Bien, no esperaremos a que eso ocurra, simplemente robaremos un barco y nos iremos-comentó Alfred y estaba a punto de ponerse de pie para hacerlo, sin embargo, el pelirrojo lo sujetó del brazo para mantenerlo en su lugar- ¿Qué ocurre, Capitán?

-Nosotros tres no podremos manejar un navío solos, necesitamos una tripulación-comentó Scott con un tono amargo pues realmente odiaba estar en desventaja en una situación. Sus dos subordinados lo miraron con confusión y curiosidad- Reclutaremos una tripulación en los bares bajos del puerto y les pagaremos por sus servicios.

-¿Y cómo les pagaremos?-preguntó el rubio de ojos verdes con creciente confusión- Me acabé todo el dinero que gané en esta comida y voy a tardarme bastante en ganar suficiente dinero para mantener una tripulación completa.

\- Es sencillo, iremos a casa de tu linda amiguita nueva y saquearemos su casa-sentenció el pelirrojo y sus dos acompañantes lo miraron asustados. ¡¿Asaltar la casa del Imperio Español en sus narices?! ¡Eso era suicidio!- Y no solo eso, si esa chica es la protegida del bastardo español, nos la llevaremos, será nuestro pasaje de salida de esta odiosa tierra.

-Capitán, es una locura, aún pensando que logremos entrar a la casa que definitivamente debe estar custodiada, solo atraeremos la ira del Imperio Español al llevarnos a su protegida- comentó Alfred negando con la cabeza pero la mirada esmeralda del escocés estaba marcada por una determinación innegable- Oh no… realmente vamos a hacerlo ¿verdad?

* * *

-Buenas tardes, señorita Emma-dijo el mayordomo que abrió la puerta del lujoso carruaje para que la rubia bajara. La chica le lanzó una mirada a la gran casa que se alzaba majestuosamente entre las otras a su alrededor, los guardias de la entrada le abrieron la puerta con una pequeña reverencia.

Sus pasos resonaron en el elegante pasillo que llevaba a las distintas habitaciones de la mansión. Una de sus damas de compañía le preguntó si deseaba tomar un refrigerio en el comedor pero la joven se negó y argumentó que estaba cansada por lo que deseaba reposar en sus aposentos cuanto antes.

La habitación de Emma era esplendida, con una cama con dosel, un amplio ropero, una elegante bañera y una pequeña chimenea que tenía un alegre y crepitante fuego que iluminaba la estancia. La rubia se acostó en la amplia cama y cerró los ojos. Tantos niños que podría estar ayudando en ese momento en lugar de estar en esa odiosa casa como muñequita de cristal. Si tan sólo su hermano y Antonio la dejaran salir…

Justo en ese momento escuchó un ruido muy extraño que provenía del balcón. La joven se levantó de la cama y tomó una daga que ocultaba en el florero de su mesita de noche. Lentamente caminó hacia la puerta del balcón para abrirla con lentitud. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte, estaba a punto de anochecer. Emma miró hacia abajo pero no logró ver a nadie extraño.

-Qué curioso…-murmuró antes de guardar su daga entre sus ropas cuando de pronto una figura apareció tras ella y le tapó la boca con una mano mientras la otra se aferraba a sus muñecas, la rubia trató de forcejear cuando una peligrosa voz le susurró al oído.

-Si gritas, asesinaremos a todos los que habitan esta mansión-murmuró Scott maliciosamente mientras clavaba su mirada esmeralda en la de la chica que tan sólo pudo observarlo con el horror y el miedo reflejados en sus ojos al borde de las lágrimas- Vamos a dar un paseo, señorita…

* * *

Antonio bajó de su caballo y se estiró para desentumir sus músculos. Llevaba horas registrando el puerto y las calles en busca de las malditas cucarachas que habían incendiado su barco pero no había tenido éxito, esas asquerosas ratas sabían ocultarse muy bien. Un pequeño mozo tomó su caballo para llevarlo a las caballerizas mientras una sirvienta tomaba su sombrero y su capa. El castaño se estaba muriendo de hambre.

-¿Emma ya me está esperando para cenar?-le preguntó el Imperio Español a uno de los mayordomos el cual negó con la cabeza antes de informarle que la señorita Emma se había quedado en su habitación desde su llegada. Confundido, Antonio caminó por el largo y elegante pasillo rumbo a la habitación de la rubia y tocó educadamente- ¿Emma? ¿Estás dormida? Ven, la cena está lista…

Sin embargo, no hubo respuesta. Justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no estaban los guardias que solían custodiar el pasillo y la entrada de la mansión. No era el momento de cambio de guardia, eso no tenía sentido. Oh no…

-¡Emma!- Antonio golpeó la puerta con fuerza antes de tratar de abrirla pero estaba cerrada, al parecer la habían atrancado con algo. El castaño comenzó a empujar frenéticamente la puerta hasta que la silla que la mantenía cerrada se cayó- ¡EMMA!- pero la joven no estaba ahí, en su lugar estaban los guardias, atados y amordazados.

Sobre la cama se encontraba la daga de la chica y un trozo de tela negra que se notaba a todas luces de que pertenecía a una bandera pirata. ¡ESOS CANALLAS! Antonio salió corriendo de la habitación pidiendo a gritos de que alistaran su caballo, iba a perseguir a esas ratas para despellejarlos él mismo. Nadie se metía con el Imperio Español.

-Esto no está bien…-murmuró Arthur mientras ayudaba a atar a los guardias del puerto contra una roca. La tripulación recién adquirida estaba preparando las velas para zarpar. Scott había logrado robar un bonito navío de guerra que, aunque no era muy grande, prometía ser bastante veloz. El rubio terminó de atar a los pobres guardias junto con Alfred antes de que ambos subieran corriendo al barco. Era hora de irse- ¿No deberíamos dejar ir a la chica? Ya tenemos el barco.

-Aún no, en cuanto Carriedo intente perseguirnos para hundir este barco, esta linda chica será nuestro salvavidas, no se arriesgará a dañarla- comento el pelirrojo tomando a Emma por el mentón, la menor estaba completamente aterrorizada y lloraba en silencio. Arthur se sentía muy mal por ella.

Rápidamente ordenó elevar anclas cuando se escucharon las campanas del pueblo, Antonio había dado la señal y ahora eran los más buscados de la región. El barco comenzó a alejarse del puerto cuando llegó el Imperio Español montado en un hermoso corcel.

-¡MALDITOS BASTARDOS!-gritó furioso antes de ordenar que prepararan un barco para seguirlos- ¡Justo que arderán en la hoguera por esto!- Scott se limitó a dedicarle una sonrisa burlona pues el barco del español era más lento y rápidamente fue quedándose atrás. Antonio profirió un par de maldiciones de alto calibre pues no podía atacarlos, estaba en completa desventaja.

-¡Hasta la próxima, perdedor!-le gritó el escocés con una sonrisa triunfante conforme se adentraban a mar abierto. El Imperio Español sólo pudo observar, completamente impotente, cómo se llevaban a su protegida. Oh no… al holandés no le iba a gustar esto para nada…

* * *

Hola, he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo, perdón por tardarme pero sinceramente no sabía cómo iba a sacarlos de la boca del lobo dónde se metieron.

Espero que les haya gustado, ahora estos tontos van a enfurecer no solo al Imperio Español, sino al Holandés Errante, están en serios problemas.

Gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad me alientan a seguir.

Kagerou- El Alfred que los acompaña es un vil mortal que se llama así, no es Alfred F. Jones aka USA, el pequeño Alfie aún ni existe en esta época.

Alice: Gracias por seguir este fic, me alegra que te guste

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar.


End file.
